


Chewie's New Minion

by codenamezinc



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit meets Chewie for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewie's New Minion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for senortico for the 2013 Carol Corps Holiday Gift Exchange.

Carol was going over the day’s schedule when her 9 am knocked on the door. She opened it to find a tiny blonde girl bouncing on her feet.

“Captain Marvel! Captain Marvel! You said I could meet your cat today, remember?”

“Yes, I remember, Kit.” Carol smiled as Kit bounded across the room.

“Where is she?” Kit looked around excitedly and saw Chewie lounging on the windowsill.

“Chewie!” Kit screeched as she ran across the living room, arms thrown out in front of her. Chewie took one look at the screaming girl, ran into Carol’s room, and wiggled under the bed.

“Chewie?” Kit ran after the cat.

“Kit.” Kit got on the floor and started crawling under the bed. “Kit. Please come out.” Kit came out and faced Carol. “I don’t think Chewie likes me.” Kit looked like she might cry.

“She likes you fine. She hates being chased. You have to be nice.” Carol knelt down and peeked under the bed. Kit mirrored Carol’s pose. Chewie hissed. The two humans sat up.

“What if Chewie never comes out?” Kit’s lip was trembling.

“She will. Just give her some time. And a few treats.” Carol gave Kit a huge smile. “Let’s have a snack while we wait. I’m sure she’ll reappear soon.”

****

Carol put away the cookies and got out Chewie’s treat bag. She made sure to open it very loudly near the bedroom door. There was rustling under the bed. _Bingo._ Carol took a treat out. Kit appeared next to her.

“Can I?” “I’ll give her the first treat so she comes out. You can give her the second one.”

Kit took the cat treat and very carefully placed it in the center of her palm.

Carol got down on the floor and held her treat near the edge of the bed. Very slowly, an orange mess of fur crawled forward and sniffed at Carol’s hand. Carol moved her hand back and Chewie followed, looking like she was about to start drooling. When Chewie was completely out from under the bed, Carol let her have the treat. The cat gobbled it up, then eyed Kit, who very cautiously held out her hand. Chewie began to walk towards Kit, who leaned forward.

“Slowly.” Carol put her hand on Kit’s shoulder and gently held her back. Chewie came up to Kit and sniffed her extensively before she ate the treat.

Kit giggled. “Her tongue’s ticklish!” Chewie sniffed around Kit some more and then sat down on Kit’s lap. “She likes me now!”

“She definitely does. Good job, Lieutenant.” Carol held up her hand for a high-five and Kit squealed. Chewie attacked Kit’s shoelaces.

There was muffled laughter from the door. “That was-you guys are so serious. It was like sitting in on Smoking Out Dangerous Villains 101. Hold the treat precisely eight inches-“ Jess was doubled over in the doorway, unable to speak.

“I’d like to see you try to get on Chewie’s good side.”

“Pfffft. Chewie and I are the ultimate BFFs.”

“Oh really?” Carol asked, remembering the last time Jessica cat-sat.

Jess walked over to Chewie and Kit and tried to pet the cat. Chewie hissed and burrowed into Kit’s lap. Jess stuck out her tongue. “OK, fine, you big fuzzball.”

Kit laughed. “Chewie likes me best.”

Jess leaned down so she was nose-to-nose with the cat. “Traitor.”

Kit giggled. “Does Chewie do any tricks?”

“Yeah. She tricks you into thinking you’re her friend.”

“Mwerf.”

“What would happen if we put Chewie in her own superhero costume?” Kit asked Carol.

Chewie, who was purring while Kit petted her, eyed her new friend warily while Jess tok it upon herself to answer the question.

“Weeelll… She’d probably destroy the city while trying to get out of her ridiculous outfit. And then Carol would have to save us from Chewie.” Kit started laughing. “Chewie does fight crime though- by getting rid of all the rats.” Jess grinned triumphantly at her amazing pun. Kit laughed harder.

“That wasn’t funny, Jess.”

“Of course it was!” Jess turned to Kit. “Psst, kid. Wanna know a secret?”

Kit’s eyes lit up. “Sure!”

“Captain Marvel doesn’t have a sense of humor.” Jess’s stage whisper was atrocious.

“But you don’t need one to save the world, do you?”

“Not usually-”

“Then it doesn’t matter. Captain Marvel’s still the best superhero.”  

“Did you brainwash her or something Carol? Because seriously, super-devoted. Doesn’t even care that you’re not funny. You could have minions. Carol, make her your minion. Think of all the possibilities!”

“Jess, she’s six and she’s already my lieutenant.”

“Is it better to be a lieutenant or a minion?” Kit asked.

“Stick with lieutenant, kid.”

“Should Chewie get a minion or a lieutenant?” Kit fed her another treat.

Carol sighed. “I’m pretty sure we’re all Chewie’s minions, sweetie.”

“Mwerf.” Chewie looked awfully satisfied with herself.


End file.
